


Ravaish Him, My Power!

by MoonlightFace



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Blood and Gore, Gore, Loss of Powers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seventh palace, psychotic breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFace/pseuds/MoonlightFace
Summary: [Alternative scene with the betrayal of Akechi when he causes himself to have a psychotic breakdown in the seventh palace.]Blood smothered the floor, shone like the sea when the sun bellowed over it. It was just him, Justice, and the Fool left to deal with. He wasn't going to kill him off so easily.(Smut starts on chapter 2, you can skip the prologue if you just want the smutty goodness).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I need more angst and more non con in my Persona life because I'm a terrible person smh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this chapter, just the introduction and some mind games.  
> Also it's just the prologue so it's quite short.

Mechanics clocked around the clock as blood smothered the floor, shone like the sea with the sun bellowed over it. The impeccable silence was joy to Akechi's ears.  
It was just him, Justice, and the Fool left to deal with. All of the Fool's pitiful friends were left, trampled on, on the floor. Foolish that they were to underestimate him. The evidence clearly showed who held the most power in this battle, this world. It made Akechi chuckle at the thought on how weak the Phantom Thieves actually were. Who would of thought. He decided to step on Ryuji right in the chest, that foul mouth bastard was always getting on his nerves, as well as that damned cat. He didn't take any attention to the girls till now.  _Guess he has himself a harem of girls_ he thought to himself as he uses his foot to turn Ann's face.

The Phantom Thieves, their fearsome leader, was just a false façade, even though he held that sick determined look on his face as Akechi approached, dragging his sword across the floor. He hated that look, the look of confidence. The leader still had his outfit on, his hands tied up at the back. Akechi gave a smirk, "Even though your friends are finished off, you still remain ever-so hopeful." Akechi formally states, "Are you that selfish to defeat me that you put all of your friends in danger? So, so Pitiful."

Akechi slashed his sword on Akira's shoulder as he yelped quietly in pain as he gave Akechi a fearsome look, "The only one being selfishly childish is yourself," He managed to spit out as he placed his hand on his shoulder, which slowly turned to red, "Having a temper-tantrum that ended up in bloodshed is stupid and unforgivable."

The curly haired bastard was really pissing Akechi off with his smugness, "C'mon Akira, you're a sort-out-for criminal, we're nearly the same in every aspect. You have no clue how much I wanted that juvenile look off of your face." Akechi proceeded to knee Akira in the face. He tugged at his hair and pull his stance upright instead of leaning against the wall, "You don't look that tuff now, do you?"

Akira scrunched up his face as Akechi pulled on it harder to have him looking up at him as blood dropped over his eyes, "I'm nothing like you." He states, "I complete my tasks without the use of violence, _we_ did. You could of been like _us_."  
"Like you bastards? Weak and insignificant? What a fucking joke."  
His dark armour blinded Akira's eyes as a sword pointed towards him, "I should just kill you where you stand right now."  
"But you won't."

Akechi widened his eyes and he fell into impeccable laughter as he tried to contain himself, "What a sight! You still up and kicking, aren't you?" He commented as he bent on his knees to the same eye level as Akira. He admired his face which was now scarring up and blood dried up apart from the fresh wound. His clothes were already slashed down, exposing some of the skin which seemed to stay in immaculate condition. Akira eyes' diverted as Akechi caught onto him, "You really want to live despite your only friends being dead." He paused and thought as a grin came across his face, "I'll make you a deal, my dear Joker, you selfish bitch."

Akira didn't like that tone. It didn't sound like Akechi, but yet, Akechi did cause himself psychotic breakdown so it made sense that it wasn't him. It releases the true inner self of the person. Akechi kneeled on his thighs as Akira extended his legs. For the first time since coming here, he felt scared, fearful. He was unable to do anything, "I'll break you down, bit by bit, leaving you squirming that will make you scream wanting death. Your words being your only demise. Funny that, isn't it? As a leader, your words seemed to be the only thing moving your team but now they are gone, your words not only caused their downfall but now your's."

Akechi placed his hand on Akira's bade chest pushed him down as he struggled to move. Akechi grinned uncontrollably as he saw Akira's state of panic, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please comment below if you'd want to see another chapter (which will contain smut next and will be much longer). I always appreciate your support <3


	2. Part 1: Break My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, probably the thing everyone came here for. :^)

Akira's panic was in full turbo now. He knew this wasn't the Akechi he knew. Damn, why did he have to make himself turn psychotic. If only he could rip of his mask right now, he might actually saviour him. But in this position, he'd be unable to, he had to find a way, he had to--

"Why so fearful, Joker?" Akechi cooed as he touch his chin gently as he drag his finger across his jaw, "You wanted this didn't you?"  
Akira gritted his teeth, unable to find a way out of this situation, "You sick fuck, you twisted my words."  
"Touché. But you don't know how long Akechi wanted you in this position, below him, watching you whimper? Even if he doesn't fully admit it, he contained his anger for long enough and it coming out all in full power for you unfortunately."

Akechi carried on, moving his gloved hand down Akira's neck as he crookedly grinned, "Tell me, Joker. How do you get all of those girls begging for attention without doing anything? Even your teacher seemed to fall for you." Akira diverted his head away from the darken mask, leaving more of the neck exposed for Akechi to circle his finger around, "Admittedly, you do have the looks, I'll give you that much as a man who is fairly attractive himself. But you rounded yourself with a bunch of sluts, haven't you?"  
"Don't call them that..." Akira managed to spit out. Seemed like Akechi reached his soft spot as he circles his finger in a little spot.

Akechi's mind flicked back to seeing the boys follow Akira, following every little demand.  
"Your male friends as well. They are... annoying weird little cunts. Are they as oblivious and as slutty as your female friends too?"  
Akira snapped his head towards Akechi, "Stop! They are nothing like that."  
Bingo.  
"Then that just leaves you for the explanation then." Akira bent his back towards Akira's face, "I thought you might of done it now, but you haven't. This keeps getting better and better!" He laughed at the prospect that Akira the love-magnet was actually a virgin. Akechi approached Akira's ear as his hot breath muttered, "You're the slutty one then aren't you?"

Akira's eyes widened as Akechi discovered it as he sunk his teeth the side of his neck, the sensitivity produced by Akechi circling in that one spot made him feel the puncture a lot more. He let out a welp of pain in panic, "...S-Stop-!"  
He felt a hot wetness coming from the spot where Akechi's mouth was still placed. He couldn't believe the psychotic man, he was sucking on that spot trying to make it permanent. The fucker seemed to completely ignore his plead or that his voice was too quiet  for him to notice.

A drip of saliva fell down Akira's chest as Akechi moved back towards Akira's ear, "I'd try to relax and enjoy this if you can. It'd make it easier for the both of us."  
_Enjoy_ was hardly a word to describe the situation of him being raped. Rape was the assumption Akira made considering where the previous conversation was going. He tried to plead in a different manner this time, but the fear in his voice was quite obvious, "We can talk to a conclusion, we don't need to be like this."

Akechi ignores his words for awhile as removes his mask to make it easiest to drag his mouth from Akira's collarbone to his pecs, "Isn't this more exciting though? Compared to your friends, you can at least enjoy yourself even though you're acting like a pussy."

Akira felt Akechi's hair rub against some of the exposed skin where his clothes had been ripped from his previous battle, "You're body is really beautiful though, it's like an open field ready to build on." Akira moved his head sway from Akechi. Was he really blushing from those words, you bloody idiot. He tried to loosen the restraints on his hands, but they were no near to getting them off since waking up. Escaping Akechi's clutch was near impossible. If only if someone else was alive. Wait... everyone else! We're they really going to do it only a couple of meters away from them--?  
Akira felt sick to the stomach after that thought, he can't believe this was happening. He knew that Akechi would betray them all but to kill everyone and then fuck him right by them was totally unplanned.

Akechi took his hand over to Akira's pecs towards his nipple which was covered still. He groped his pecs expecting something to happen, "I wonder.."  
His right hand wondered around Akira's left nipple, Akechi felt the bud and pinches it which sent sparks through Akira's body, "...I'm not... a girl, stop touching me--!"  
Akechi tugged on his left nipple harder, Akira could only feel the strange sensation as Akechi keeps playing around with it that is until he starts paying attention to his right nipple as he pulls the material off of it, ripping his shirt more. Akira started to pant like he just ran a marathon as Akechi played with it. It felt oddly better without the material over it. He shouldn't be liking it.

Akechi chuckled to himself in the position Akira is in, breathing heavily, "Are you seriously getting turned on? Are your nipples that sensitive? Are you sure you're not a girl, you slut?"  
"...I-I am... not!" Akira squints his face up as Akechi proceeded to suck the left nipple which was still covered. He then bit and tugged on it, making Akira arc his back, trying to relieve some of the pain. It felt weird but so terribly good. Akira wanted more as he felt his dick pulsating against his Joker uniform.  
"You're hard already? That's really pathetic." Akechi states as his knee pushes lightly into Akira's crotch, "Do You like me teasing you? Hurting you?" Akechi pushes more into his crotch which makes Akira tense up his body.  
"F-fuck!" Akira flicks his head back against the wall in anger and embarrassment. He couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this, "Please, stop--!"  
Akechi flicked his left nipple with his finger as he gives another mark just below the one he made earlier, leaving another trail of silva. Akira could feel the warmth of Akechi's breath on his neck, "It's okay to enjoy this since many have before." He whispers as he nibbled a bit of his ear. It hurts. Really, really hurts.

Akira's attention was slowly moved to his crotch as the bulge became more pronounced, throbbing for attention. Akechi quickly caught onto his gaze, "Aren't you a horny guy? Do you want me to take care of it?" He slid his hand down Akira's body down to his bulge in his trousers which he gently started to stroke and smirked at Akira.  
He never wanted this, he never planned for any of this to happen but Akira hasn't been turned on as much as now in his life. The bastard Akechi has had previous experience with girls, but... did he know how to do it with guys or is it just the psychotic version of him? It doesn't matter, he didn't have any room for thoughts as Akechi was already pulling down his trousers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving you hanging but I want to get some rest so I can get a better idea of what to write tomorrow. So concider this part one of two chapters, haha!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or your opinion so far!


End file.
